Apocalyptic Pokemon
by SilverWingedRaven
Summary: Apocalypse time, Pokemon style. Gary went crazy and took over the world! Ash was leader of the resistance, but was captured along with half of the others. the half that wasn't captured is dead. Will Ash be able to save the world yet again, or will Gary triumph over him as he has so many times in the past? Read and review! (Going to be re-written; watch out!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon… sadly D:**

**A/N: This story takes place in an alternate universe that could never ever happen. I dragged this up from the depths of my twisted mind. Characters may be very OOC. Enjoy the products of my psychopathic mind!**

* * *

Slowly, the young trainer opened his hazy eyes. "Ugh…What the…?" He looked around and saw a wasteland of gray and brown before him. When his vision became fully un-fogged, he realized he was bound with chains attached to a cold, concrete wall. He panicked and tried to break free, but with no avail.

"A-Ash?" A voice croaked from nearby. The boy turned in the voice's direction and saw a familiar face.

"B-Brock?" Ash let out a gasp when he realized he was looking at his best friend, scratched and bloody, with clumps of dirt clinging to his skin. Despite the pain he appeared to be in, Brock's face lit up when Ash said his name. "Oh Ash, thank goodness you're okay. You've been out for two days now, and-"

Ash cut him off. "Two days! Are you kidding me, Brock? I've never been asleep that long before!" Ash let out a sudden gasp. "I've never not eaten for that long before! Ugh, I can already feel my stomach collapsing in on itself…"

"Ash, you're being overly dramatic. Just calm down." Brock said, trying to comfort his junior. Sadly, Ash ignored him.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? How can I calm down? I can see my life flashing before my eyes! Most of it is just getting electrocuted, electrocuting Team Rocket, and running around. I need some variation in my life, don't I, Pikachu?"

Ash calmly looked to his left and stared blankly at the empty patch of ground for a few minutes. Suddenly, he let out a scream. "Ah! Where's Pikachu?" Ash started looking around frantically. "Come on, buddy, show yourself! Brock, help me find Pikachu!" He turned, looking expectantly at the gym leader, who had a solemn look on his face once again.

"Ash," He began slowly. "You don't remember anything that happened in the last few months, do you?"

Ash looked confused. "What are you talking about? My memory is just fine."

"What's today's date?"

"Huh?"

"What is the date?"

"Oh. It's October 25th, right? I can't wait until Halloween; this year I'm gonna be Mewtwo and Pikachu's gonna be Mew and-"

"It's February 17th." Brock stated plainly.

"W-What?"

"I said it's February 17th." He restated as if it was no big deal. (Which it clearly was!)

Ash was so taken aback, he couldn't speak. All that came out of his open mouth were high pitched sounds that were barely audible. For a few minutes, Brock just stared at him blankly, waiting for him to pull himself together. When he finally did, he asked, "But where is my Pikachu?" When Brock didn't respond, Ash's eyes began to fill with tears. He asked again, "Where is Pikachu?" Louder this time.

Brock bowed his head and muttered hoarsely, "Gone." Brock was on the verge of tears as well, but he was determined to hold them in.

Ash on the other hand, couldn't restrict them any longer. Tears came flooding out of his eyes and down his cheeks. "No!" He screamed. "No, no, no! He's not gone, he's not! He's out there somewhere, I just know it!" He began flailing his legs and trying to free his arms from their restraints, almost dislocating them in the process.

Brock tried to calm him. "A-Ash, I know this is hard for you. It was for all of us. But I need you to get a grip!" Brock yelled the last part, shocking Ash out of his tantrum.

Tears still barreling down his face, he inquired between chokes and sobs, "W-What do you mean 'all of us'?"

Brock paused, allowing a single tear to roll down his beaten face. "Get comfy, Ash. I'm gonna have to tell you what happened over the past few months from the very beginning." Ash looked toward his senior intently, tears still flowing down his cheeks. "It all started like this…"

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! Ugh, I hate these things. You're all probably wondering,****"What the fuck is going on? Where the Hell are they? What hap****pened to Pikachu?" Well, eventually, these questions will be answered. Please keep reading! I promise it gets better! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, so please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Hey everybody, I'm finally updating this story! And just so you know, all of my stories are improve. I have a vague idea of what's gonna happen, but nothing's set in stone. Especially this one. But that means if you have any ideas of what you want to happen, you can tell me in a review and I might make that a part of the story! That goes for all of my fics. But this is the best I got for chapter two. **

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Pokémon! It came out before I could talk! I also don't own the Naruto characters!**

* * *

"Now Ash," Brock began. "SilverWingedRaven gave me the power to show you and the readers a flashback of the past few months."

"Awesome!"

"I know. Now, look up and to your left. It's starting."

Brock closed his eyes tightly in concentration, causing the flashback to begin.

_A young boy in a baseball cap with his region's symbol on it and an auburn haired boy sat beneath a tree discussing their journeys. _

"_Well, Ashy-boy, I hear you traveled all the way to Unova. How'd that train wreck go, as if I have to ask."_

_The shorter trainer scowled in offense. "What do you mean, train wreck? It went great!"_

"_Oh really? I was surprised you didn't starve and die out there without Brock. And you didn't have any of your fan-girls with you either. Lemme guess, you trying to pick up some city girls? I'm pretty sure they know they can do better than a twerp like you."_

"_W-What? No, that's gross! Besides, I don't need any more fan-girls, I'm already way more popular than you!"_

"_Really, because last I checked, having fan-girls who are a part of your show didn't count."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_No. Ashy-boy, you can't be left in the dark forever, so let's face it, I'm much more popular than you!"_

"_In your dreams!"_

"_I am known for making dreams become a reality."_

"_Since when?"_

"_Since now."_

"_That's not fair!"_

"_Life's not fair. Deal with it."_

_The shorter of the two boys lost control at this point and stood up with clenched fists. He yelled, "Well I'm gonna make your broken nose a reality!" before the other child could react, Ash swung his fist at him, nailing him right in the nose._

_Gary fell over, clutching his nose. Blood was seeping from between his fingers already. He stood up, quickly recovering, to retaliate._

"_What the fuck, Ash?" He sounded more nasally than ever. "What was that for? Learn to handle the truth!" He gave Ash a shove, knocking him down and causing him to roll down the hill they were resting on. When Ash reached the bottom, he was covered from head to toe in cuts and bruises and had a mild concussion. The punch to the nose he had given Gary had caused it to shatter and the cartilage to tear apart in multiple places. They were both immediately rushed to the hospital._

_That was going too far for both the boys. For years they had been rivals, but hey had never caused the other physical harm. To make matters worse, Gary was always one to hold a grudge, and had the means to get revenge in almost any way he desired. And that was just what he was going to do._

_The brunette paced back and forth, mumbling to himself._

"_How dare that little brat do that to my face? Nobody messes with the face of Gary Oak and gets away with it!"_

"Wait a sec!" Ash interrupted the flash back.

"What Ash?" Brock growled. "You just made me lose my train of thought!"

"Sorry, but why was Gary so mad about me hitting his face? It'll heal right?"

"Yeah, it already has. But you know how Gary would always have all of those fan-girls following him around?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, he loves having fan-girls, he's nothing without them. And if he didn't have his gorgeous face, he wouldn't have nearly as many."

"G-Gorgeous?"

"Calm down, Ash. You can't deny he looks good. Just like Sasuke haters can't deny his good looks. Oh great, now I can't remember where I was. You're gonna have to wait until the next chapter for the rest of the flashback."

"Aw…"

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? In my opinion, it was kind of lame. AND SO SHORT! T^T I'm sooooooo sorry! But please review! And give me your ideas! It's sad, but I'm kind of at a loss of what to do in my own story…**


End file.
